1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, such as a computer or a word processor, having a mechanism for securing an option board which is mounted to a main body of the apparatus, by preventing slip-off of the optional board, as necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been many electronic apparatuses such as a personal computer or a word processor provided with various optional devices separately from a standard equipment, in response to the user's demand. Such optional devices may be individually mounted on the apparatus by a user in a place of use or by a distributor in response to the demand of the respective user, or may be preliminarily mounted on the apparatus in a factory and sold as is. The latter case has become a recent trend.
Particularly, when an option board is preliminarily mounted to the main body, it is necessary to secure the option board to a connector of the main body because vibration and/or shock generated during the transportation or distribution of the electronic apparatus may dislodge an unsecured board.
FIGS. 9 and 10 illustrate one of the examples of the conventional by known mechanism for securing an option board; wherein FIG. 9(a) is a perspective view of an option board mounted on a main body of an electronic apparatus; FIG. 9(b) is a side view thereof; FIG. 9(c) is a front view thereof; FIG. 9(d) is a plan view thereof; and FIG. 10 is a side view illustrating a state in which an option board slips off from a connector of the main body due to the difference in size of the option board.
An option board 10 has circuit patterns and conductive through-holes, not illustrated on a surface 11 thereof, and carries electronic elements such as a CPU (central processing unit) thereon. The option board 10 also has a connector section 12 on the lower edge and a front plate 13 on the front side. A slot 14 is provided on a top of the front plate 13 for fixing the option board.
Such an option board 10 is mounted on a main body of an electronic apparatus if necessary. When mounted, the connector section 12 on the lower edge of the option board is engaged with a connector 21 carried on a mother board 20 of the main body. After the connectors 12 and 21 have been engaged with each other, a screw 15 is inserted into the slot 14 to fix the option board to a frame (not shown) of the main body.
To further prevent the connector section 12 of the option board 10 from slipping off from the connector 21 of the mother board 20, a stop rod 25 extending transversely to the option board 10 is provided at a position above a rear half of the upper edge of the option board 10 (farther from the front plate 13). The stop rod 25 operates to block the way of the option board 10 being slipping off.
However, the size of the option board may vary in accordance with various requirements of the user which may cause a gap between the stop rod 25 and the option board 10 or 10' as shown in FIG. 9 or 10 and results in the slip-off of the connector section 12 of the option board 10 or 10' from the connector 21 of the mother board 20 due to vibration and/or shock applied thereto in the distribution route.